Nik
Name: Nik Species: Human Height: Slightly taller than Dib Eye Color: Green Hair Style: Short and Streaked Symbol: Studded Collar Favorite Color: Green/Mahog Age: Same as Dib Birthday: October 13 Gender: Female Love Interest: None Most Likely to Say: "Not in this lifetime..." Least Likely to Say: "Aww! How cute!" Physical Appearance Nik has short, dark brown hair with mint-green steaks running through it. She has bright, pine-green eyes, her shirt is the same color as the streaks in her hair, with a large black diamond on the front, and mahogany, stalagtite-shaped things around the collar. She wears a long-sleeved shirt underneath her t-shirt, that is covered in mahogany and pine-green stripes. Her jeans are blue, with one ripped knee. She wears mahogany tennis shoes, and black socks. She has a black and white-studded collar around her neck. Her skin is pale, and she has a marking similar to Zepta's underneah her left eye, but this one has two curves. Past She was always by herself, since her mother, (Professor Nucleas), was typically at work half of the time. She hated the other kids, and adults in her neighborhood, she thought they were all very ignorant and pathetic. She always enjoyed staying in the dark, reading comic books, telling ghost stories, torturing the preppy girls at Skool, and playing her GS3. ONce she found out her mother was engadged to Professor Membrane, she couldn't wait to move out, that is, until she found out who her stepbrother was. Relationships Zim Zim and Nik get along fairly well, Zim enjoys Nik, because she hates Dib, and causes him pain. Another reason is because she reminds him of Gaz. It's possible that Zim may have a crush on Nik, but that is yet to be discovered. Nik thinks Zim is kind of stupid, even for an alien, but she hangs around with him anyway. Nik could be considered as Zim's best friend. Dib Nik thinks her stepbrother is an idiot, and tries to avoid him whever she can, which is difficult, considering they live in the same household. She is very intolerant of her stepbrother, and will cause him pain at any time, she thinks it's fun. Dib is often an outlet for her anger, or something to mess with when she's bored. Dib thinks Nik is almost as scary as Gaz, and tries to stay away from her. However, he also bothers her with his non-stop rantings about Zim, when Gaz won't listen. Dib likes to tease her by calling her by her first name, that doesn't end well for him. However, sometimes Nik just likes talking with him, because no-one else will listen. Gaz Nik and Gaz are very close, they care about one another, and they love to torture Dib. They like pizza, video games, and watching TV together. Nik thinks Gaz and Zim should get together, but Gaz thinks it's a stupid idea, by Nik always stands by it. They're like best friends, although, one thing she would never tell Gaz, is that she enjoys her stepbrother's company. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia Category:Invader Gia's characters